


In Conclusion

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jack is a romantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Actions speak louder than words





	In Conclusion

Jack was in love. It was as undeniable as the sunshine, as the rain, as the flowers blooming on an open balcony. He just couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud, so he said it every other way he could. He brought Jeff breakfast when he came over in the mornings, he learned have to make Jeff’s favorite meals for dinner. He made sure Jeff had flowers in every color surrounding him wherever he could get them to bloom. He didn’t keep his hands to himself much, opening his arms (and his heart) whenever Jeff walked by. He let his heart speak through his actions, and he just had to hope that Jeff heard it. 

Jeff seemed to respond in kind to Jack’s actions. He invited Jack over enough that Jack spent more time at Jeff’s apartment than he did in his own house. He held Jack close, stayed in his space, and always said and did the sweetest things just to make Jack smile. Jack couldn’t help but hope that Jeff was speaking his language, shouting his love with his fingers running through Jack’s hair as they lounged together, but he didn’t know for sure and couldn’t quite bring himself to ask. He loved Jeff, was in love with Jeff, and he simply wanted Jeff in his life, wanted to be in his life in whatever way he could. So, he never said anything with words and he hoped that his actions spoke loudly enough. 

Jack felt a bit like a planet, orbiting around Jeff’s sun, his moon, his stars. Even with Jeff’s flaws, and he had plenty, Jeff was one of the purest, kindest, and simply one of the best people Jack knew. That, Jack could say out loud, which he did as often as he could. Jeff deserved to know that he was beautiful in the moonlight and in the sun and even under the rink’s fluorescent lights, he had to know that his smile had the power to make Jack’s soul feel lighter, he should know that the only place Jack wanted to be when he sought comfort was by his side. Sometimes the words would spill out of Jack’s lips without a thought, and Jeff would turn to him and smile, and Jack’s heart would fill and beat double time. 

It all spilled over one night as they laid on the balcony together, the moon shining above them and a blanket underneath them. Jack was curled up against Jeff, and Jeff’s fingers were gently curled in Jack’s hair as he held him close. Jack felt small against the universe, small compared to the stars, small compared to his heartbeat and his entire heart laying next to him. Maybe it was the moon, or maybe it was the breeze, but something gave Jack the power to open his mouth. He gained the strength to move his lips and his tongue and push the breath out of his lungs and he finally said it. 

“I’m in love with you.”

The world kept spinning, the breeze kept blowing, the stars kept blinking and Jeff kept holding him close. Jack’s heart kept beating. It was a little faster than normal, but it was beating all the same. 

“I heard you, you know. You never said it, but I heard it.” The statement was simple, but Jack was elated. “It was hard not to.”

“Well, I’m saying it out loud now. I love you.” Jack curled closer, wrapping an arm around Jeff. 

“I love you, too.”

FIN


End file.
